1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of driving the LCD, and more particularly, to an LCD having enhanced display quality and reduced power consumption, and a method of driving the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) generally includes a first display substrate having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display substrate having a plurality of common electrodes and a liquid crystal panel having a dielectrically anisotropic liquid crystal layer interposed between the first display substrate and the second display substrate. The LCD displays an image by forming an electric field between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes, adjusting an intensity of the electric field, and thus controlling an amount of light which transmits through the liquid crystal panel based on an alignment of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer due to the electric field. The LCD is not a self light-emitting display, and the LCD therefore includes a light-emitting unit which provides light to the liquid crystal panel.
It is desired to develop an LCD having an enhanced display quality.